Star Target
by of-thevalley
Summary: The youngest assassin at the criminal organization RAZAR has just been assigned a new mission. What happens when all does not go according to plan? Or when former MI6 agent Alex Rider gets thrown into the mix? Will either of them complete their mission?
1. Chapter 1

"To all who worked on our latest project. You did a sufficient job. The target was eliminated, our job is done. Star report to my office immediately." The Commander's voice boomed loudly over the speakers that flowed through the entire building.

Complimenting his people was totally out of the ordinary for him. But considering that his workers had just destroyed a small country, a little encouragement might do them well.

This was Razar's headquarters. Razar was one of the world's most dangerous and lethal criminal organizations. The people who worked there were all trained and ready to act at a moments notice. Razar was used by many anonymous people. Those who wanted to cause trouble and havoc and others who needed somebody dealt with. Either way the only thing that was in it for Razar was the money. Their services didn't come cheap, but to the client, what Razar did for them was worth every cent, since Razar got the job done right every single time. Failure was not in any of the Razar member's vocabulary.

Nobody had names here, only a codename or number that had been given to everyone when they had first been recruited as agents. The mastermind behind the whole dark organization was a man named The Commander. Actually he was dwindling down to something less then a man. The Commander was ugly, all of the years of evil and cruelty had slowly gotten to him, rotting away at his once handsome features. His head was pale, bald and shiny. He was of medium height and walked with a small limp that he had received after a mission. Possibly the most horrid thing about him though, were his eyes. Though they might have once been a striking shade of bright green, they had now turned pitch black.

Looking into the eyes of The Commander was like being sucked into two black, bottomless pits.

There was a hard knock at The Commander's shiny metal office door.

"Proceed." Was all that the Commander spoke as a well built teenager, who wore dark jeans and a black fitted t-shirt entered the room soundlessly.

"You called sir?" the boy asked.

"Ah, yes Star. I have a... assignment of sort for you." The Commander said standing up from his large black leather chair.

The boy whom everyone at Razar called Star was tall, had black hair that came down past his ears and green emerald eyes. He looked just as his father had when he was younger. Or so everyone told him.

The Commander walked over to the one way window that looked over the city of New York. He looked upon it from the thirteenth floor of the building. The Razar headquarters was disguised as a meat packing plant. On the outside of the white brick, 14 story building was a large sign that read: Dolphin Company Meat Packing. The Commander's office was on the second to top floor, you were only permitted on this floor if you were invited, which wasn't very often since The Commander wasn't one which you may call a friendly, hospitable host, or if you were summoned to The Commander's presence. The Commander's living quarters were one floor above.

Star made himself comfortable in a white vinyl chair made to look like leather opposite The Commander's glass topped desk. The Commander took out a thick white manila file folder from a drawer beneath his desk and laid it in front of Star. Star's eyes widened slightly, he wondered what he was going to get involved in this time.

"As you may know," The Commander began, "Devon Lyarus the wealthy oil company owner has been causing trouble for our new friends, the people of the small country la Riche. You see Star, Lyarus believes that there is a large fortune to be made on oil in la Riche and the only thing standing between him and his goal to drill is the president of the country.

"Now the president himself wasn't smart enough to come to us and ask for help towards this dilemma, but lucky for him one of his close working colleagues did. He is willing to pay a great sum of money for our services." The Commander raised his left eyebrow and rose from his chair.

He limped over to a small bar cart in the corner of the room and poured himself a glass of rum, with out offering any to Star. Star was too young to drink anyway. At 17 he wasn't old enough to drink legally. Not that it being unlawful had anything to do with it. Razar broke the law every single day. It had to do more with the fact that drinking dampened the senses and an agent always had to be alert and ready. The Commander didn't allow anyone who worked for him to drink.

"So what do you want me to do?" Star asked, leaning back in the chair, which let out a small hissing sound.

"I'm glad that you asked." The Commander said finishing his drink. He flashed Star a wicked smile, "The only thing that is of equal or more value then money to Mr. Lyarus is his one and only child. His daughter. He would do anything and everything for her. I've been told that even his quiet wife is of lesser importance and interest to him.

"So I've decided that the only thing that would make Devon Lyarus pull back and retreat form this operation would be if something happened to his precious daughter." The Commander paused for a moment, and sank back in his large chair.

"And this is where I come in right?" Star questioned.

"Yes of course. I will give you one week to prepare yourself. You will fly to America and attend the same private boarding school that Kristen is registered at. You must become acquainted with her. We have enlisted you in all the same classes, which should make that part easier for you. I want you to get as much information out of her about her father as possible, for future reference. Then three weeks after you arrive, I want you to kill her."

Star's jaw clenched. He knew that this was what he would have to do as soon as The Commander has mentioned the girl. Even though he was trained by a ruthless and evil man and thought of himself as the same, the thought of killing another person was against human nature. He felt a little bit awkward to say the least.

"Mr. Vidle will tell you how you are to perform the operation in three days. It will most likely take place at night. I will give you a gun with a silencer so you won't be heard. Like I said, Mr. Vidle will explain everything to you in a couple of days. He has blueprints to the school and has already pre planned your escape route." The Commander finally stopped talking for a moment.

He had a mostly monotone voice. Listening to him rant on could become quite boring. Star however hid his boredom and pretended to give his boss his full attention.

"Okay." Star said, getting a word or two in, "So, I get to go to school?" Star kept a blank face and a dull tone, even though inside his heart was beating rapidly with excitement.

"Yes, I suppose so. It is only for three weeks though so don't have too much fun because you are definitely not staying." The Commander said seriously, "You are to study your target and know her every move so that you may know the most precise moment to act and make the kill."

Star got up to leave but stopped suddenly when he thought of something. "What will be my name? I can't simply go around and be called Star."

"You will be referred to as John Laci, son of an anonymous diamond mine owner." The Commander replied from his desk.

"Is this a school for rich kids or something?" Star asked, wondering aloud. He crinkled his nose in thought.

"Considering that the fee for one term at Pine Hill High School is seventy-five thousand dollars American. I would say that, yes. This is a school for rich kids." The Commander answered firmly.

Star walked back over to the desk but didn't sit down. He stuck his large hands in the back pockets of his jeans. Star stared at The Commander in all his ugliness.

"Will you accept the mission?" The Commander asked.

"You'll force me to go anyways." Star scoffed, rolling his eyes. There was no point to the question.

The Commander might not have even bothered to ask. Either you accepted whatever work you were given or you got fired. Not fired as in losing your job. Fired as in shot, killed, dead. Star had witnessed such an incident at age ten, when a certain agent wouldn't accept a mission to kill tow young children who had inherited a multi million dollar fortune. The Commander had swiftly pulled out a handgun and shot the man right on the spot. The Commander saw anyone who questioned or disobeyed him as unreliable and dealt with them himself immediately. The sad thing was, that the only people The Commander ever killed were his own, the ones he saw as inferior. Since the day he had started Razar and hired his first assassin, The Commander had not gone on a single mission.

"But of course. You know what will happen if you refuse." The Commander said, smiling an evil smile that held nothing for its receiver other then an icy chill, "After all, you know that not only am I your boss, but your father as well and until you hit that cursed age of eighteen you will do as I say or I will kill you."

Star was dismissed and he left the room immediately, unshaken, with the white file tucked tightly under his arm. The folder contained everything he would need to know about his assignment. Star walked silently down the dark hallway and towards a private elevator to which would take him to his room on the top floor. He needed to start studying.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N. Alex Rider **__**will**__** be showing up in later chapters. Thanks ! :)**_

Star had been trained to fight, kill and literally become a deadly weapon since the day he could walk. He had never known his mother. Star had been told, whenever he asked about her, that she was weak and died in child labor. But as a newborn, Star could still vaguely remember gentle, secure arms holding him tightly and a beautiful face looking down on him, with dark hair draping over him like a blanket. When Star had asked further questions about his mother nobody answered, so Star learned to just stopped asking.

The Commander had sent Star on his first mission when he was only six years old. Star had been taken to downtown London and told that he would be going onto a bus filled with many bad people. His instructions were simple, he was to place his small backpack, behind the front seat of the bus, and then run back into the toy store where he had come from. Star had ever been told how many people he had killed that day and he didn't ever want to find out.

This was Star's biggest assignment yet. The Commander had told him that it would complete all of his training; all of his hard work over the years would finally pay off. If this mission went successfully Star would move up into the position of first rank. Only very few selected agents got to be first rank assassins. Razar was made up of mostly men, and Star was the only child. He had no friends here. Nobody wanted to even talk to him since he was The Commander's son and they feared that if they said something wrong, it may cost them their life. Besides, Star was an assassin, and assassins didn't have friends, only enemies and targets and sadly, once they were destroyed or dealt with, they had no one.

Star traveled back down on the elevator to the fifth floor, where the cafeteria was. Usually the kitchen staff served pretty good food. Star wasn't very picky; he would eat almost anything, almost. Except for this one time, when the cooks had cooked up a stew with cabbage, halibut and shrimp. Star only took a small spoonful of the thick, slightly green slop. He hated seafood more then anything, but had to take some anyways. If The Commander found out that Star had skipped a meal, especially one that was good for your brain, Star would majorly regret it.

He was lucky today though. There was a salad bar and barbequed chicken set up against the back wall of the dining hall. Star dished up and sat at an empty table. He always ate alone. Nobody even glanced his way, or offered for him to come sit at their table. It used to bug Star a lot, but now he hardly even noticed.

After he was finished eating, Star went to the gym where he was scheduled for his daily workout. Every morning Star did two hundred pushups, three hundred crunches, ran five miles on the treadmill and bench pressed about 175 pounds. It was a fairly tiring routine, but one that the athletic director at Razar had personally made up for him.

There was about a dozen other agents in the room when Star arrived there, they were all red in the face and sweaty. He went and changed into shorts and a loose tee. The room smelt of sweat and dirty socks, the mixed result was a nasty moldy smelling odor, which of course Star was quite used to.

When Star had finished his routine one hour later, he hit the showers. The warm water soothed his taught muscles. He washed himself and got dressed into a clean pair of black dress pants and a black long sleeved shirt. Even thought he never left the building Star still believed in looking his best. Looking good gave him a sort of confidence, knowing that no matter how much trouble he got into, other people would still have to pay him some respect for not looking like a slob.

Star went yet again, back up to the top floor where he lived. He went to his room and sat down on his bed. Star pulled a book off of a nearby shelf and flipped it open. The yellowing pages held information about how to hit a target, load a gun and how to leave no trace at the scene of the crime. Star looked at the cover of the book. It was written by his father. Star turned back to the page and glanced briefly at the text before turning it. As he turned one more page, something fluttered to the cold cement floor.

"What the heck?" he muttered.

Star snapped the book shut and leaned down to pick up what looked like a piece of paper. As he picked it up though, he realized it was a photo.

A man, a baby and what looked like a woman, Star was pretty sure it was a woman, he couldn't be certain though because from the figure's waste up had been cut out.

Star recognized the man after he looked closely at the photo. There was no mistaking the features and the hard staring look. It was his father. Star frowned. That probably meant that the baby was him, since Star wasn't aware that he had any siblings. Then again if he did, The Commander wouldn't of told him, everything between the father and son was strictly business.

But that still didn't explain who the half a woman was. Could it be a nurse or nanny? Maybe an agent? Star doubted it. Then a thought came to him. Could this woman standing next to him and his father be his mother? His hands trembled at the thought. That would mean that everything he had known and had been told was all a lie. His mother had existed after his birth. Star's heart began to beat faster. What if she was still alive today?

Star was very disturbed by the picture but decided to keep it anyways. He tucked it back into the book and slid the book back onto the shelf.

He had an idea. Star grabbed the rest of the books off the shelf and flipped through them all as well, checking to see if they had any hidden secrets, photos or letters in them. But he found nothing. Half relieved, half frustrated, Star fell back onto his bed, sighed and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Star woke up at 1:07 the next morning in a cold sweat. He sat upright, breathing hard. From the moment he had fallen asleep the half a woman in the photo he found had haunted him. She had followed him everywhere in his dream. Every time Star would get away from her, she would pop up again, her face a blur he would whisper something to him. Star couldn't quite remember what it was now that he was awake. All that he knew was that whatever she had said, he understood.

"Whatever." Star mumbled and collapsed back onto the bed. He lay still for a while, but got up once he couldn't fall back to sleep.

He dressed quickly in all black and ran down the hallway that led to the elevator. Taking the elevator down to the seventh floor, he swiped his access card through a scanner on the wall.

Star entered the shooting gallery and grabbed his favorite gun from the stand. He loaded it and shot at the target on the wall.

This is where Star came to feel secure, if he was thinking hard about something or a thought was nagging him, he came and shot. It was the one place where he had total control, the one thing that he was really good at.

Star shot a couple rounds and took a deep breath. The target was toast. The holes in it made it look like Swiss cheese. It was hanging off the wall, ready to fall down.

Star left feeling better, his head somewhat cleared.


	3. Chapter 3

The bell rang. Signalling that class was over. Alex Rider slid out of his seat and grabbed his books off of the desktop. He exited the classroom and his best friend Tom fell into step beside him as they headed for their lockers. This had become a normal day for Alex. He was still getting used to being a regular attendee at school, but he enjoyed the predictable and normal schedule that his life had taken on.

He had resigned from his "job" at MI6 nearly a year ago. To his surprise they had left him alone. He hadn't received any phone calls from Alan Blunt or Mrs. Jones, and there were no mysterious men creeping around his house or school. He felt like he was finally able to breath.

"So, you going to ask Emily to the dance?" Alex asked his mate as they reached their lockers.

"I don't know." Tom replied, shoving his books into his locker.

"You are such a girl."

Tom furrowed his brow.

"I know you want to ask her, you know you want to ask her, even she knows that you want to ask her." Alex pointed out.

"So?"

"Ask her!" Alex chuckled.

"Fine!" Tom gave in.

"Promise?" Alex asked glancing over Tom's shoulder.

"I will ask her the next time I see her."

"Great, cause there she is now." Alex slammed his locked door closed, gave Tom a quick pat on the shoulder and headed off to his next class.

Alex looked back over his shoulder and saw Tom approaching Emily. He laughed to himself.

Alex was about to enter the chemistry lab when he saw a man in a dark suit walking towards him.

"Alex Rider?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Come with me."

Alex knew an agent when he saw one.

The man continued on down the hall, and Alex knew that he expected him to follow. Alex stayed stationed in the entrance to the chem lab.

"I'm not going."

The man turned around and faced him.

"Come with me." The man repeated.

Alex hesitated for a second before following. He was going to give Mr. Blunt a piece of his mind. When he said that he was done, he meant it. No more interruptions, no more missions.

He followed the man out to the alleyway behind the school. A black car was parked there.

The man knocked on the window once. The door opened from the inside and Alex got in.

Alan Blunt sat stiffly in the seat beside Alex.

"Its been awhile Alex."

"It hasn't been long enough." Alex shot back.

Mr. Blunt's mouth twitched and he let out a deep breath.

"Well then, might as well get down to it." Mr. Blunt handed Alex a white file folder.

Alex didn't look at it.

"There's nothing to get down to. I told you, I'm done."

"That you did, but we both know that you didn't mean it."

They were hopeless. They didn't get it. Were they deaf? Blind? Could they not see the look on his face? Alex felt like yelling in frustration.

"Okay Mr. Blunt. Go ahead. Lecture me. That way I can get out of here quicker."

"Alex. This is serious."

"I'm sure it is," Alex said, his voice containing a hint of sarcasm."So is the fact that I am missing my chemistry class right now. My teacher Mr. West will not be impressed."

Mr. Blunt was silent.

He opened the folder that Alex had set on the seat beside him.

There were several pictures inside. One was of a man. He had sunken features and dark eyes.

Alex held up the picture.

"Who's this?"

"That is a man who calls himself The Commander," Mr. Blunt explained. "He is the leader of a huge criminal organization similar to Scorpia. Lately, they've been causing quite a disturbance. We have traced many incidents back to them. In the past they have gone practically unnoticed, preforming small jobs.

Mr. Blunt sifted through the folder and pulled out another picture. This time it was a land mass in the middle of the ocean.

"However, a little less then two weeks ago, this small country that was located just off the coast of India was destroyed. Thousands died. Horrible really."

"Okay, so what am I supposed to do?"

"We want you to try to find out what The Commander is up to."

"Right. Not going to happen." Alex handed the file back to Mr. Blunt and grabbed onto the door handle of the car, ready to get out.

"Alex."

"Goodbye Mr. Blunt."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Star took the main elevator down to the basement floor, walked down the long and dark hallway, and knocked once on the doorframe before entering Mr. Vidle's open office. For a reason unbeknownst to Star, the man went by his real name.

It was yesterday that Star's father had told him about his new assignment and today he was to learn the technical side of his mission.

Mr. Vidle was a skeleton-like, short man with thinning hair and bulging eyes, he wore wire rimmed glasses. He was in charge of a great majority of the blue printing, escape routes and weapon plans at RAZAR.

Mr. Vidle laid out a long sheet of paper on the desk in front of Star.

"Let's begin."

They spent most of the morning going over the escape route that Star was to take, after he made the kill. Mr. Vidle reviewed the school's blueprints with Star, explaining where and what everything was, he also pointed out what was to be Star's room and which was the target's room.

When Mr. Vidle had finished briefing Star on the escape plan, another man Star had never seen before entered the room carrying a heavy looking silver case. Mr. Vidle took the case from him and the man left quickly, without so much as blinking or making sound.

"We have just finished working on this for you," Mr. Vidle said as he opened the steel case and produced a sleek black gun. "The Commander thought it time that you were given your own."

The gun was heavy and had the outline of a red star on the grip of the handle. Star's eyes widened and all he could mutter was, "Nice."

The gun fit his hand perfectly, like it had been molded and sculpted precisely for him. Which Star knew, it had been.

"You will be given four days starting tomorrow to train and study what you will." Mr. Vidle told him, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some more work to get on to."

Mr. Vidle took back the gun, put it in it's velvet lined case, and slid it across the dark wood desk.

"Oh, before I forget…" flipped through a file on his desk and pulled out a small blue booklet. "In case you need a visual reference."

Star picked up the booklet- a compressed map of the school- and the gun case and left the bland white room, he went back to his living quarters. Star seldom left the packing plant, unless for a mission or a special errand. He got bored often, he had no one to talk to and had no other teenagers to hang around or goof off with. In fact Star had never known any other kids, only himself.

Star sat back in a black leather armed chair. He was proud of his gun, and took it out of its case once more, handling it as if it was fragile and if he fumbled it, the gun would shatter.

Star's new gun was one of the only, very few items he could call his own. Besides his clothes, a couple of books and a laptop computer, the gun was all that Star had ever been given.

Star put the gun back in its place when he heard someone's footsteps nearing him in what he called "the Conference Room". Most normal people might call that sort of room the "family room" but there was no family here. There never had been and there never would be. Star wasn't even aloud to call The Commander father.

"You think you're ready?" a voice asked, booming through the next to empty room. Besides the chair that Star was already sitting in and a matching one, there was only a small shelf hanging on the white wall and a piece of metal modern art in the room.

"Huh?" Star asked, startled, as The Commander walked towards him. The Commander stood before him, towering over Star's chair.

"You will be leaving earlier then we anticipated. Instead of leaving in 4 days, you will leave tomorrow morning. You should be prepared, there isn't anything new that you need to learn. Devon Lyarus is moving in more quickly then before and the president is weakening. You will however still have three weeks to complete your task, but you leave tomorrow morning at two o'clock sharp. You will arrive at Pine Hill at 6:30 tomorrow night. As soon as you are shown to your room, get acquainted with the target immediately." The Commander spun crookedly on the heel of his shiny black shoe and strutted out of the room.

Now that his assignment was about to begin, Kirsten Lyarus was now referred to as a target. Targets didn't have names, they just were. All you do to a target is shoot at it, destroy it; you don't try and be nice. You do your job and then get the heck out of there, which was exactly what Star was planning to do.

Star walked to his small, boring and white walled room. He didn't have anything personal or meaningful on the walls, like a normal boy would. No posters no crumpled up homework or piles of dirty clothes spread over the floor. The room had been "decorated" by his father, as had the entire building.

Star's bag was already packed with his few belongings and clothes. The school required uniforms, but after class hours he was free to wear whatever he pleased. He slid the picture he had found into the back pocket of a pair of pants, he zipped the suitcase closed.

Star felt tired and didn't want to think of what lay ahead of him. He just wanted rest, and enjoy the absolute blackness of the night. When he awoke the next morning he would be John Laci, son of a rich diamond mine owner.

* * *

Star awoke early at 1:30 the next morning. The sun was still down and his room was black, the atmosphere in his room felt darker then usual. Star needed some time to get ready and think things through one last time before he left for his first solo assignment. If he had any questions or doubts, which he wouldn't admit to, now was the time to ask them. After one last look, he put his gun into its case and sent it down to Mr. Vidle's office to be mailed to the school exactly one week after Star arrived. At two o'clock The Commander came to get him.

"Are you nervous?" The Commander asked.

"No, of course not." Star answered.

The Commander gave a slight nod of his head and twitched his mouth.

"Good," The Commander walked with Star to the elevator. "Get the job done, get it done right and get out on time." The Commander said the same words to every agent who left on a mission. Star himself had heard them many times and knew that the words held no personal meaning, they were just routine; a failed attempt to make an agent feel like The Commander and his empire believed in them. Of course nobody cared about what The Commander said to them much anyways, they were determined to get on their mission and get it over with.

Star stepped into the elevator and The Commander nodded his saggy head at him once more. The elevator doors slid shut and Star was suddenly by himself.

Before he left for the airport he made sure that he had everything with him. He glanced back at the elevator one more time and walked outside for the first time in about a month.

He climbed into the yellow cab that was waiting on the street for him. The driver took him to the airport in silence. The car stopped in front of the big, glass revolving doors at entrance 2A. Star got out of the backseat and grabbed his bags from the trunk. He had barely stepped onto the sidewalk before the driver sped away. Star was on his own.

Star didn't sleep a wink on the long 6 hour flight from New York to California. This was his first time on a plane and he was dreading every minute of it. The takeoff was horrifying, although he would never admit it. He felt as if he was being thrown against his seat and getting all the wind knocked out of him all at once. Star tried not to show any sign on his face that he was scared or nervous, that would make him seem weak and he didn't want that, even if he was surrounded by total strangers. He gripped the arm rest with great force. The woman sitting next to him noticed his tenseness.

"First time flying?" she asked softly.

Star managed to nod. She gently patted his flexed arm, which gave Star a shiver down his spine.

"We're almost there dear." She told him before turning back to her book.

Two hours later the plane landed with a bump on the airstrip and Star let out a breath that he had been holding in for the whole descent. He couldn't hear anything either, since his ears were still plugged. The lady that had been sitting next to him handed him a half eaten pack of gum, she told him it would help his ears. Star decided to take her word for it and put a piece of mint flavored gum in dry mouth. Sure enough, a few minutes later, his ears were clear.

A chauffeur was waiting outside the hot and stuffy airport that was filled with tons of tourists, for Star, ready to take him to his new home for the next three weeks. The only contact he would have with Razar for the whole operation would be when he had completed his objective. He did of course have an emergency number, which he could use if he needed to get out early or needed backup.

After an hour of driving in silence, the car approached a great set of wrought iron gates, a sign on a marble post next to them read: Pine Hill High School. Beyond the gates was a long drive. The driver turned into the lane way and drove smoothly. The sides of the road were lined with tall and well groomed trees that towered over the car as it drove past. At the end of the seemingly never ending drive way was a huge white marble fountain. It spewed clear water out into a pool that surrounded it. Finally behind the fountain was the school itself. Star thought that it looked almost like an exact copy of Buckingham Palace in England. It was made of white stone and had amazing architecture. Star had seen the building before in the blueprints in Mr. Vidle's office, but it was so much more remarkable in actuality, up close and personal.

A woman with black hair and tanned skin that was dressed in a grey pencil skirt and blazer stepped out of the building and walked confidently across the cobblestone ground. The driver unloaded Star's luggage and left without a word.

"You must be John Laci! Welcome to Pine Hill. I'm Ms. Reynolds the head mistress here." The woman said as she walked closer to him. She picked up his bag and motioned for him to follow her.

He grabbed his backpack and slung his dark denim jacket over his shoulder and followed her inside the school.

Star stepped through the door and stood in awe. Ms. Reynolds watched him as he took it all in. It was absolutely breathtaking. White marble floors, dark wood accents and walls splashed with rich and warm colors. Star breathed in a deep breath.

"I'll show you to your room now." The head mistress led him up the set of wide stairs that were placed in the middle of the foyer. She turned to her right and guided him down the hallway filled with dorm rooms.

Everybody had their own rooms. It was a luxury that most boarding schools didn't offer, but Pine Hill was different from other schools. It prided itself in having the best in everything. They passed room number fourteen, which was Kirsten's room. Star's room was further down the hall, at room twenty-two. Ms. Reynolds handed him the key to his room. She told him that his classes would start tomorrow; and then she left him to settle in.

When she was about halfway down the hall she turned and called back to Star that she had arranged for one of the other students to show him around the building and the campus surrounding it. The student's name was Kirsten Lyarus.

_**Thanks for reading guys! Review please!**_

_**There are so many of you reading, but only a few have reviewed! I would love to hear what all of you think! **_


End file.
